Silent Steps
by HollisterHunx94
Summary: Her footsteps where silent against the hard wooden floor, one mistake and her life would be over, shoot and killed in her own house. She heard them, upstairs; she only had to take a few more, silent steps.
1. Chapter 1

Well here is the trailer, I hope you like this idea! Please review.

This is Miley Stewarts little sister who is fourteen in this, Nick is 16.

Summary: Her footsteps where silent against the hard wooden floor, one mistake and her life would be over, shoot and killed in her own house. She heard them, upstairs; she only had to take a few more, silent steps.

----

_Her sister, brother, and dad went to her sisters concert in Florida_

**Shows Emma waving goodbye and shutting the door behind her**

_Nick Gray had agreed to watch her _

**Show Nick walking in the door**

_But they didn't know they had been dating for two months _

**Shows Nick hugging Emma**

_The night went along smoothly_

**Shows Emma and Nick making out in Emma's bed**

_Then there was the call_

**Shows Emma answering the phone, repeating hello three times**

_Then there was a sudden crash downstairs minutes later_

**Shows Emma looking scarred **

Ni_ck went downstairs to find out what the disturbance was_

**Shows Nick slowly walking downstairs**

_There where shoots _

_And screams_

_And more crashes_

**

Then silence

And just like that, Emma was left, fending for herself

And it all comes down to her…Silent Steps

Emma Stewart

Nick Gray

The Men

Miley Stewart

Jackson Stewart

Joe Gray


	2. The call

**This chapter starts off slow but gets better. Hope you enjoy, reviews would be very nice.**

----

"Now Emma, your not to be out pass ten," my dad started for the millionth time in the past 24 hours.

"I know dad,"

"No boys over, no parties, if you wouldn't do it while I was here, then don't do it when I'm gone."

"Yes dad," I said, rolling my eyes.

"The numbers are," he started, I quickly cut him off.

"On the fridge, " I finished

"That's my girl," he said giving me a kiss on the head as he started his way out the door.

"One more thing."

"Yes dad?"

"Be careful," he commanded

"Okay I will, have fun," I told Jackson giving him a hug goodbye.

"Be good sis," he said ruffling my hair and walking away.

"Good luck, call me after all your concerts," I told Miley, giving her a hug

"Have fun this week," Miley said, giving me a wink and walking out the door. Finally they are gone! I thought to myself as I closed the door.

No sooner had I closed it when there was a knock. I smiled and opened it back up. Nick was standing in the doorway, with a suitcase. He walked in and I shut the door behind him. I had started dating Nick a month ago, we have been good friends ever since Miley had sang with them. She was dating his older brother Joe. Nick set his stuff down and came over and gave me a hug.

"Hey babe," he said kissing my forehead.

Now you may be wondering why my dad, let my older boyfriend take care of me for a week while he was out of town. Well the answer is simple. He didn't know we where dating. No one did, but I think Miley suspected it.

"This week is going to be fun," I said smiling up at him.

"Yes it will be," He said giving me a kiss on the check.

And now I will tell you how the best week of my life, turned into the worst.

---

My siblings and dad had left on Sunday, it was now Wednesday and Nick and I where having a great time. We went to dinners, movies, and other fun places. I loved falling asleep in his arms, since of course we slept in the same bed. But we did nothing wrong, we never let it go farther then making out.

It was Wednesday night and we had just finished watching a movie, we decided to head up to my room, to watch a second one. Well one thing led to another and we where lying on my bed making out. When all the sudden, the phone rang. I got up and went and answered it.

"Hello?" no answer

"Hello?" I repeated, still no answer

"Helloooo," I tried again. No answer.

I shrugged and hung up.

"Who was that?" Nick asked as I climbed into bed next to him again

"No one said anything,"

"Oh," Nick said, putting his arm around me, we continued to watch the movie. The phone rang once again. I sighed and went and answered it.

"Hello?" This time when there was no answer I just hung up. I started to sit back down again when the phone rang once again. I stormed over to the phone.

"Hello." I heard someone breathing

"Can you please stop calling." I said rudely

"I won't have to call anymore," a raspy voice said

"Good, then don't."

"You look pretty tonight," the voice said. I froze. Then turned around to look at Nick, who was looking at me with a questioning look.

"This isn't funny," I told whoever this person was. He ignored me and kept talking.

"I like your polka dot pajama shorts, you have such nice legs," the raspy voice told me. My face went pale.

"Who is this?!" I screamed into the phone. Now Nick was off the bed and by my side, alarmed by my screaming.

"Since your boyfriend is right there, let me talk to him," I wanted to slam the phone down and rip it out of the wall. But I couldn't. I handed the phone to Nick, tears streaming out of my eyes.

"I want your girlfriend." was all the voice said to him, and the line was dead. Nick pulled me into his arms, embracing me in a hug. As I cried I told him what the voice said to me. As he held me close, we realized. We where not alone. We where being watched.

----

**So the next chapter will be better, please review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
